


Robbed

by liliaeth



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Evil Jared, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the times that Jensen has worked at the bank, he'd almost be hoping for something to happen. He did not expect that to be answered with a bankrobbery by the hot guy he's been daydreaming about. His dreams become a nightmare as Jared decides that since the cops won't let them out, he might as well waste some time with the pretty hostage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robbed

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by: smidgeson

The day it happened, Jensen wasn’t even supposed to have been at the bank. It was his day off, he’d been planning to spend the day on his couch, wearing nothing but his boxers and possibly a robe, while watching episodes of his favorite soap that he’d been taping all week. But then Gen’s boyfriend called to say he had two days of leave and was coming over. Gen hadn’t even dared to ask, but Jensen knew how long she’d been waiting to see the guy, hell Mike had been busy with debriefings since he came back from Afghanistan and this was the first time the two of them would be able to spend more than a few minutes together. How could Jensen possibly get in the way of that?

He’d figured that this way she’d owe him for life, or at least a month, and he’d be able to get her to take his shift when he went up to comic con later that month.

He spent most of the morning between finishing up some contracts that he carefully stacked in appropriate file folders, and dealing with customers. By the time it was getting close to lunch, he’d gone through five games of office baseball and had increased his ball of elastic bands by about ten more elastics, the thing had grown to the size of a tennis ball over the past month and it was a constant joke between him and Lynn, that soon it would take over the office entirely.

He got up to stretch his legs and get himself a cup of coffee, nearly kicking over the set of golf clubs (the ones he only kept because the boss had a thing for golf. He thought it was a good way to ‘connect’ to people. Jensen kept trying to hint that a nice dinner would do just as well, but it never seemed to work.) and almost dropping his coffee. Checking over his reflection in the glass of his office, he noticed that though his shirt was still perfect, he’d accidentally dumped his tie into the coffee and he had to get it away from his shirt before it messed up the white.

He grabbed some tissues and desperately tried to wipe the tie with them. But it seemed useless. He stared down at the tie, desperately keeping it away from the shirt as he went up to the front desks where Lyn, Greg and Marie were dealing with the customers. He passed by the boss who was reading something on his phone and smiled, knowing all too well that that probably meant that Rachel would show up at any moment now.

Oh she claimed it was just left over casseroles that she didn’t manage to finish on her own, or a nice bit of fruit salad that would go bad otherwise. But considering that the casserole was always Mister Kripke’s favorite and the fruit salad was freshly sliced and never had any grapes in it (Mister Kripke was allergic after all) told the rest of them enough.

The entire office had a betting pool on when Rachel would decide she had enough and flat out asked Mister Kripke out on a date. Jensen had put his ten dollars on next month from now.

Lynn smiled as she saw him until she noticed his tie and cringed along with him. “Oh Jensen, how the hell did you manage that one?” she asked as she saw the tie dripping into the cup.

Jensen blushed, more than a bit embarrassed. Lynn pulled him closer and helped him get tie off without messing up his shirt, gently pulling it loose and over his head. She’d had a crush on Jensen ever since he’d started working at the bank. Dropping hints about nights off and movies she liked to see. But Jensen had politely brushed her off. He knew he should tell her he was gay, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

He’d heard enough of his father’s sermons to last him a life time, and just remembering the one the man had given the day before Jensen left for college had been enough to keep him from even thinking about experimenting.

Jensen closed his eyes for a moment, berating himself while trying not to notice Lynn’s fingers on his neck as she straightened up his collar and made him ‘presentable’. He should just go for it, invite that new guy, Jared, working over at Subway out on a date and who knows what else. But every time he even thought of stepping up to the counter and asking Jared, his voice turned off, until all he could do was hand over the order Lynn prepared for the office and wait for it while peeking glances at the giant while he packed their lunches. Jensen wondered if he imagined the way the man’s eyes wandered over him, whenever he came in, or how Jared and him sometimes met in front of the bank as Jensen headed up to work in the morning.

Jensen looked around the bank, noticing the security guard finishing his standing nap in the corner. Jensen knew he should write old Smithy up for it. But the man was sixty and close to retirement. It wasn’t like anything ever happened in town to give him reason to be more wary.

Jensen couldn’t help a smile when he noticed Jared coming in, holding a purse with the morning profits. He knew he should talk to the guy, at least say something, it’s just, he couldn’t. He could argue a loan for hours, deal with people who lost their homes due to bad investments, but put him in front of a hot guy and he just flustered.

Lynn’s eyes opened wide and she gave him a second look, before bowing her head. There was a hint of regret in her eyes before she shifted to him, whispering softly, “You should go for it, he’s hot.” She said as she kept wringing out Jensen’s tie and finally throwing it over the heater to dry up.

Jensen blushed, ashamed with himself for getting caught staring, quickly looking away. He was glad that Lynn didn’t say anything more about the subject and turned to the office bonding trip that weekend. Two days of boredom and wasted time, that was supposed to bring them closer as a team. Marie had already promised to bring the booze.

The place was full of people and Jensen was about to leave Lynn to her work . He was thinking of taking off for lunch and the last thing he expected was for Jared to pull a gun out of his purse and point it at Smithy’s head, telling everyone as loud as he could that this was a robbery. Jensen stood stunned in place, not sure if he should move or run, as four more of the customers pulled guns out from under their coats, aiming them at the rest of the people inside the bank. Jared pulled Smithy with him, as he yelled out, “This is a robbery.” As if the big freaking guns weren’t enough to clue them in on that.

Mere seconds later, Smithy was disarmed and Jensen stared in horror as the man he’d had a crush on for the past three weeks grabbed the guard’s own gun and knocked him out with it. Blood seeped down to the floor and Jensen almost wished he could just grab open the door and get to the customer area, desperate to find out if the man was still alive.

The gang’s leader was Jared. From Subway. A giant of man who raised his gun in the air and shot the ceiling. “Open that door now, or I’ll be aiming at the crowd here next.” Jensen couldn't believe what was happening.

Jensen knew the rules, they weren’t supposed to give in to bank robbers, no matter what they threatened to do. But there were several people in the bank who had children with them, innocent people who didn’t deserve to die over some money.

He stared at Lynn, noticing she had her foot on the police alert button, he quickly looked away from it, hoping not to attract any attention to it.

Luckily, Jensen didn’t even have to make the decision of opening the door or not. Mister Kripke was already coming up, telling the gang leader to please wait, that they’d do what he said.

As soon as he opened the door, two of the men burst through the doors, aiming their weapons at Jensen and his co-workers, dragging them to the customers area, forcing them onto their knees along with the rest of the hostages.

“Head down.” They ordered, “stay down.”

Jensen didn’t even need the order to try and stay out of sight, his fear took care of that already.

Everything seemed to be going just fine, for the robbers that is, when the sound of police sirens filled the air.

Jensen could feel Lynn shivering up against him, her hand on his leg, desperately clinging on to something, anything. He was too scared himself to lie to her and tell her everything was going to be alright.

One of the robbers rushed up to them and dragged Lynn across the floor by her hair before forcing her up. “That bitch pressed the alarm.” She stood there, the only hostage standing up amidst a throng of desperate and shaking people.

“Donny.”

“We’re going to jail, Jared. All because of this bitch. I’m not going back to jail. I’m not.” And then before anyone could stop him, he pulled the trigger of the gun. Jensen didn’t even dare lift his head as the shot rang through the building and others started screaming.

He was too shocked to scream with them as Lynn's blood splattered across his back.

He just started up a litany of quiet no’s, not a single one left his lips, ignoring how his heart was beating in his chest, gasping for air as it became hard to breathe. He had to stop or he’d choke.  
Jared seemed furious, cold furious, staring down at the guy who’d just shot Lynn. ”What the fuck do you think you’re doing.”

“But Jared, she hit the alarm.“

“Are you insane. The cops are right outside, they probably heard that shot. Fuck all chance of negotiating our way out now!”

“But…”

“Not a word, not a single word.”

“She was just a bitch.” They were standing right next to Jensen and Jensen tried to stay as still as possible, praying they wouldn’t notice him.

The boss, Jared, froze, most of what Jensen saw of him were legs going up and up… Then there was another shot, and the guy who’d shot the clerk dropped down dead directly in front of Jensen. His blood and brain matter sprayed all over Jensen, mixing with Lynn’s.

Jensen hadn’t even seen him go for his gun, he did watch now as Jared returned it to the small of his back. He watched Jared’s face, watched those eyes that had made him look like a huge puppy before. Jensen wondered if Jared had been this cold before, if there’d been signs that he’d missed.

“Anyone else willing to break orders?” Jared asked coldly as he stepped over the dead body of Donny, staring at Lynn’s body, at Lynn’s blood spreading on the carpet. “Now get those damn doors closed and barricaded before the cops move right in.”

Jensen couldn’t help the tears. He’d known Lynn, he remembered the way she’d played pranks and how she asked him if he wanted in on the betting pool. How she's just wrung out his tie. She had two children, waiting for her at home and now she lay there, dead. The gang’s leader just picked her up and threw her aside in the lobby to get her body out of the way. Jensen wished he’d told her not to do it, wished he’d stopped her, but he hadn’t and now she was dead. So he obeyed orders when the thieves began collecting the hostages together, sat down in a circle with the others and stayed quiet. Jensen felt eyes on him, and he ducked down, trying not to stare back.

Outside there were sirens, more and more cop cars showing up. The big guy, Jared talked to someone on the phone, but Jensen wasn’t close enough to hear what about.

It was about half an hour later before one of the thieves paid them any more mind. Jensen could smell the fear coming from his fellow hostages, heard the voices of mothers whispering to their children, hoping to keep them safe. A young teenage girl was sobbing, holding her legs, she was praying. No one wanted to look at Jensen, or at the blood he was covered with. The stench of it nearly made him vomit, if he’d eaten anything since that morning, he probably would have.

Someone touched his shoulder and he barely dared looking up for a second to see it was Jared. Jared looking at him with that same smile he gave whenever Jensen had shyly looked away from him over at Subway. Was that smile then a lie too?  
“Come on.” Jared said. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” He said, sounding almost kind. And Jensen had no choice but to obey, still shaking in sheer terror.

It was only a few steps to the small toilet left for the use of the customers. It was a small stall, one toilet, a small sink with some soap and a towel; toilet brush to one side of the toilet and a toilet roll hanging on the wall on the other side. Jensen expected to be left alone, at least for a few seconds, so he could pull himself together. But he wasn’t that lucky, and soon he found himself trapped between Jared and the toilet, face to the wall, and unable to move. Jensen couldn’t help staring at his reflection in the clean metal covering the wall. That wasn’t him, he wasn’t that wide eyed victim, staring at himself with tear covered eyes and lips thick red where he’d bitten them in his panic.

“Please, please don’t hurt me.” He started to whisper, wishing he could say something about having kids or some other way to humanize himself to the man, but all he could say was: “please.”

Jared didn’t listen, he took the small towel at the side of the sink and dipped it under the faucet, the water started flowing automatically and soon Jared was dabbing the wet piece of cloth over Jensen’s bloodstained neck.

“Shh pretty, everything’s going to be just fine.” And then Jared’s other hand moved to Jensen’s pants, slipped under Jensen’s shirt. “You might want to freshen up your clothes as well, pretty.”

Jensen tried to pull away, but boxed in against the toilet he had nowhere to go, he found himself unintentionally spreading his legs to keep from falling over, face down to the top of the seat.

“Please.” Jensen tried again.

“Of course, pretty, I’m more than willing to help out.” And then he started tugging Jensen’s shirt over his head, not even bothering with the buttons, the cuffs stuck on Jensen’s wrists, but before Jensen could unbutton them, Jared bunched it all together, tying it in a nice big knot and keeping Jensen’s hands bounds before him.

Jensen was shaking by now, he’d never been a fighter, he used to be the kid that quickly handed over his lunchbox to the bullies, keeping a second box in his bag because he also tended to be prepared. By the time he thought of pushing back his elbow, Jared had already caught it with one hand, grabbing the knotted shirt he lifted Jensen's hands over his head.

“You have no idea how gorgeous you are, do you pretty?” Jared whispered in Jensen’s ear, his mouth pressing against Jensen’s neck. “The way you move, the sounds you make, you had me going all hard from the second I saw you.”

“Oh God.”

“We’re going to be stuck here for a while, pretty, and as far as I’m concerned, I never do well with boredom. It gets me in the mood to start killing people.”

Jensen started shaking. “Please don’t, you can’t…”

“There’s that big fat bank manager that keeps on glaring at me. I’d love to start cutting pieces off of him, or off that girl that he’s obviously fucking on the side.”

Jensen tried to think of Mister Kripke, who always had a quick smile for all of his clients, wondering if Rachel had come in yet? But she hadn’t. And then he realized that the man was talking about Rosa, the cleaning woman, she’d been finishing up the lunchroom when the robbery started.

“Now, sure, I could entertain myself with one of the others, that hot little catholic schoolgirl over at the door, or that cougar in the black and white print. But I don’t know, they seem a bit… loud to me.”

“I’ll do it.” Jensen whispered.

“What did you say?” Jared asked, but Jensen knew he’d heard every word.

“I’ll do it, whatever you say, please don’t hurt them.” Jensen was breathing harshly, staring into the polished metal, at the image of himself, his wide open eyes, teeth biting into his lips, trying to keep quiet.

“Will you now.” The hand moved down, fingers slipping in between Jensen’s pants and his skin. “Can you prove it, pretty? Can you prove to me that you’ll be good for me?”

Jensen started up, unsure what it was the man wanted from him, he’d thought giving in would be it, that Jared would do whatever he wanted to do with him and then he’d leave and Jensen could try to sit back down with the others, covered in his shame.

“How?” Jensen squeaked out the word.

Jared’s fingers moved up to the front of Jensen’s pants, opening the button, and then the zipper. “Take them off.” He whispered in Jensen’s ear, letting go of Jensen's bound hands.

Jensen stood still as a statue, this was going to happen, his mind went back to the last team bonding they’d had and the session on inappropriate touches. He hadn’t thought any of that would ever apply to him. He wasn’t interested in his female co-workers, so what should he care.

“I don’t have all day, pretty. You don’t want me to get impatient, now do you?”

Jensen shook, nearly bashing his head up against Jared’s, before he awkwardly dragged down his pants, feeling them slide down to his knees, there wasn’t enough space to bend down and take them all the way off. Not without rubbing his buttocks against Jared's crotch, no way was he doing that willingly.

“See, I knew you’d be reasonable.”

Leaving Jensen with nothing between him and Jared but a soft pair of boxers. Jared didn’t even bother pulling them down, shredding the cheap fabric open with his bare hands, leaving Jensen’s ass free to Jared’s touch.

Jensen winced as a finger pushed into his hole, not even giving him a second to prepare for it.

“You’re so tight, pretty, tell me I didn’t get lucky enough to get your cherry.”

Jensen’s silence was answer enough.

“Don’t worry, pretty, you’re going to enjoy this, or at least, one of us will.” Jared chuckled, his finger playing around with Jensen’s hole, pushing up against the muscles, warming it with his touch. Then he let go for a second, but before Jensen could even think of getting away, the man picked up the toilet brush.

“You’re so tight, pretty, that you might as well be congested, might have to open you up a bit, get you ready for my dick.”

Jensen was gay, he knew that because men made him hard, where women didn’t. But his knowledge of gay sex pretty much came down to dick in ass, and who knows what you do if you have to go to the toilet? He had no idea what any of that had to do with a toilet brush, until he felt something harsh brushing up against his hole. Jared seemed to hesitate for a second, before holding the brush under the water of the sink, cleaning it up a bit.

Jensen briefly wondered if Jared was planning to clean the toilet before raping him, but then the brush handle was pushed up against his hole again, the filthy brush visible between his legs. Jensen’s muscled clamped up tight as the handle was shoved in. Jensen couldn’t help it, he screamed.

Jensen was still screaming when Jared pulled it out. His throat was hoarse and he wanted to sink down and die, but Jared was holding him up, keeping him from escaping into unconsciousness.

Jared shifted his grip, running his hands along Jensen's arms lifting them and pressing Jensen’s cloth covered palms against the wall behind the toilet.

“Keep them there,” he breathed in Jensen's ear. His hands stroked back down Jensen's sides in a parody of a lovers embrace.

Jensen stared at his reflection, trying to find his parents’ son, but all he could see was Jared holding the brush under the faucet, and watching as streaks of blood mixed with the stream of water seeping down.

“Please. No more.” Jensen whispered, Jared just leaned up to him, Jensen hadn’t even noticed that the man had opened his pants, and pulled out his dick, all he knew was that he felt the hard piece of flesh rubbing in the pain.

“Don’t worry, pretty, I came all prepared.” Jared said, pretending to know what Jensen was scared of.

Jared pulled a tube out of his jacket and started spreading some of whatever was in it, both on his dick and on Jensen’s ass. It mixed with the blood, caking to Jensen’s cheeks.

Tears streamed down from his eyes, he’d long since given up on any pretense of manliness, but Jared didn’t seem to care. Instead he touched Jensen’s hole again.

“I’ll make sure it’ll be something for you to remember for the rest of your life.” Jared whispered, as if Jensen could ever forget. Jensen whimpered in return. “You know you’re lucky. If you weren’t a virgin, I’d have to use a condom and you’d be missing all this skin to skin contact. It’s just not the same, no matter what the commercials say.”

Slick covered fingers slipped between Jensen’s crack, down to his hole, as if leaving behind a treasure trail. Jensen gasped for air as the strange finger scratched his opening, covering up the torn muscles and inner walls with lube, Jared grabbed the tube again after that and continued his exploration, slowly but surely pushing his fingers into Jensen’s hole, circling Jensen’s hole and making him shiver despite the warm climate controlled air of the building. It hurt, worse than when he’d broken his collar bone in second grade, or when he’d had that accident with his bike and broke his leg

It made him wonder for the first time in his life if his father was right.

It seemed to take forever, or maybe that’s just what Jensen wanted it to take, because he might be new at this, but he knew what would come after. He let out another gasp when Jared pulled out his fingers, leaving Jensen open and dripping, but only for long enough for Jared to push something far larger than a finger into Jensen’s hole.

It hurt, God did it hurt, reminding Jensen of all the stories his father had told on the pulpit about the evil of homosexuality. Jensen knew this had to be his punishment for ever even fantasizing about some guy using him like this. But in his dreams it had been a mutual thing, something between him and a lover, someone who cared about him. Even when his father threw him out, he’d never imagined being punished like this for daring to try and be himself, instead of the good little Christian boy that his parents had wanted him to be.

He wished he could say that it just hurt, that all there was, was the pain and humiliation. But that would mean he was lying and ignoring his cock, still covered in the shreds of what was left of his boxer shorts. Jensen would have been happy to ignore it, but Jared wasn’t so kind. His hand moved to Jensen’s dick and stroked it with the same rhythm that he pushed in and out of Jensen. When he came and Jensen felt his insides flooded with Jared’s come, Jensen’s own cock spurted as well, covering the shred of fabric wrapping its head in come.

Jared pulled out, grabbed the still wet towel at the side of the sink and started cleaning himself up, while staring at Jensen who hadn’t been able to move since Jared let go of him.

“Hmm“ Jared whispered. “You’re one noisy bitch, aren’t you pretty? All those lovely melodies, I don’t think there’s a single person in that bank, who didn’t hear you.”

Jensen’s breath caught in his throat, thinking of his customers, his co-workers, wondering how he’d ever again be able to face them after this.

“You’ll do, you’ll do just fine.” It wasn’t the first time that Jensen had heard Jared chuckle at something, but it was the first time it shredded his heart. Jensen felt Jared’s hands on his, felt them holding his wrists as they pulled Jensen’s arms behind his head, over Jared’s, the shirt literally pulling his body toward’s Jared’s. “Such a pretty little mouse.”

“Please stop.” Jensen couldn’t hold back any longer, hadn’t he taken enough?

Jared grabbed Jensen’s neck, pulling him tight against his own body. “Too late for that pretty, you’ve gotten me all hot and bothered, can’t be a big tease and let that go to waste, now can you?” Jared’s tongue licked down Jensen’s neck.“A pretty little tease like you.”

Jensen was shaking, still weak, shivering even in the warm temperature controlled atmosphere of the toilet.

“I will admit that this place is a bit cramped for my taste. I’ve never really liked quick hook ups in public bathrooms, you’ve never got any space to really thrust in, and they’re never clean enough.” He seemed to be waiting for Jensen to answer him, but Jensen was too busy cowering to do so. “Come on.”

He didn’t give Jensen any time to steady himself, just grabbed Jensen’s wrists still wrapped in the shirt and dragged him out of the toilet. Jensen fell to his knees, unable to support himself, pants tangling round his ankles. Jared didn’t seem to care, he didn’t stop to let Jensen get back to his feet, just dragged him along with him, to the whistles and cheers of the rest of the bank robbers and the horrified stares of the hostages. Jensen looked away, too ashamed to face any of them.

“Which one’s yours pretty?” Jared suddenly asked. Jensen wasn’t even aware enough to lie, besides, his name was on the plaque beside the door.

“The first one.” The words came out as a whimper.

Jared grinned and dragged Jensen into the small office. Jensen fell down on the soft carpet. He remembered wondering why Mister Kripke had wasted so much money on good carpets that required extra cleaning. Now he could only be grateful for it as he landed on his knees, hard.

Jensen had thought that Jared looked so big because the toilet had been so cramped full with him in it, but looking up at him now in his own office, the man seemed even larger than he had before.

Jared sat down on Jensen’s desk, ignoring the papers waiting for Jensen to focus on them. The worst part was that smile of his, as if Jensen and him were friends and he was just over for a bit of fun. Now all he wanted was for Jared to take his men and get out of here so that Jensen could curl up and die.

“So that’s your name, pretty. Jensen, my pretty Jenny.” Jared played with the name tag that stood on Jensen’s desk. It was a stupid thing, but it was supposed to personalize things with the clients. Jensen hated the way Jared was touching his things, playing with Jensen’s pens and erasers, throwing the elastic ball between his hands.

Jensen had never minded the glass walls of the offices as much as he did now.

“Won’t you feel more comfortable without those shoes and pants, pretty Jenny?” Jared stated it as a question, but Jensen knew it wasn’t.

It still didn’t stop him from answering “no”. He didn’t even know where the word came from.

“Jenny.” Just one word, combining a thousand threats. And Jensen quickly worked his hands free of his shirt and wiggled out of his pants, almost forgetting to take his shoes off first. The laces of his shoes seemed to take forever to untie.

What was left of Jensen’s boxers dropped to the floor alongside the pants.

Jared stood up to the window, staring at his men, at the hostages, at Marie who looked to be in shock, as if she was watching a nightmare, Jensen just didn’t think it was his nightmare that she was watching.

Then Jared pulled the cord and closed the lattices. It didn’t close off view from the offices entirely, but the shadows they left on Jensen’s skin eased down his breathing to hyperventilating instead of gasping for air. He knew it was irrational, it just meant that he was now locked up in the office with his rapist who was going to do who knows what to him. But somehow, having it happen in front of the others would have been worse.

Looking back at Jared, Jensen couldn’t help but realize that the man hadn’t even bothered to close his pants again after what happened in the toilet. Jared’s pants were so tight on his legs they might as well be painted on, so it was no wonder that they didn’t slide down, still clinging to his hips even as the open zipper gave Jensen a very unwanted look of Jared’s dick. Not a hint of fabric underneath the pants.

Jared didn’t even seem to notice Jensen’s distress, too busy looking through Jensen’s stuff, pushing papers off the desk and playing with Jensen’s glass globe. Jensen barely managed to fight the urge to yell at him to put it down, that it was fragile, that.. god he’d loved that globe, he’d gotten it the first year he started at the bank. It was just a small token of appreciation from the boss, a welcome to the family.

But he couldn’t say that, because one member of their family was already dead and Jensen didn’t think he’d be lucky enough for Jared to kill just him, if he somehow pissed the man of.

Then Jared threw the globe up in the air and Jensen couldn’t stop himself from jumping to stop it from falling. He was seconds too late and the globe crashed right in front of his hands, shards shattered, leaving a battered glass ball that'd lost its shine.

Jared didn’t seem to care, he was going through Jensen’s carefully arranged penholder, looking at every single pen, pencil and marker, checking them one by one before throwing it away behind him. Until he finally found himself a red pen that seemed to meet his approval.

It was only then that he noticed the glass and more importantly, that Jensen had moved from the place where Jared had left him. Jensen had quickly crawled back, away, too scared to even think of getting up. Jared grabbed his hair, pulling Jensen up, making Jensen grab Jared’s arms and hang on for dear life.

Jensen wasn’t even given a chance to ask what was going on. Instead Jared pursed his lips as he pushed the cap off the pen and painted Jensen’s lips in the dark red that Jensen used to mark his appointments on his whiteboard. Stinging Jensen’s lips with the pen, painting them even redder, making Jensen shiver as the blood from his bitten lips and ink mixed with his spit. Jared held on, still not finished, drawing some kind of figure on Jensen’s left cheek, and then on his right before pushing Jensen’s mouth up against his crotch.

Jensen’s tongue made an unwanted touch against Jared’s dick and Jensen wished he could bite it off to get rid of the taste.

“Can you feel that pretty Jenny, can you feel it longing for you, for those thick red lips of yours to take it out and make it feel good.”

When Jensen tried to turn his face away, Jared just grabbed him tighter, holding his face. Jensen tried to close his mouth, keep it shut. But Jared didn’t seem to care.

“Take it out, pretty. And do it right, no teeth, or you’ll regret it.”

There was an dark edge in his voice that promised pain. Jensen wasn’t sure if giving in was worth it, since Jared was going to hurt him no matter what he did or didn’t do.

He tried to drift away, but it was only as he felt something stinging, pricking into his skin, that Jensen realized that Jared was still holding the marker, a second time, a third, …

“The longer you make me wait, pretty Jensen. The more fun I’ll have later.”

Jensen’s hands moved to Jared’s crotch before Jensen could stop them, but Jared added another line.

“With your mouth, pretty,” He added yet another line as Jensen kept staring, and another and…

“That’s ten already, pretty, I wouldn’t mind going up to twenty…”

Jensen finally pushed his lips up against Jared’s crotch, terrified as he remembered bobbing for apples at Daisy Sue’s birthday party when he was nine. This was like that, fishing for cock instead of apples and try not to bite as if this was the egg they made him keep in his mouth during initiation at college. It tasted different, unwanted, part of him liked it and he desperately pushed it down. He wouldn’t, couldn’t like any of this.

It’s just… and then Jared’s cock slipped into his mouth and he couldn’t help but swallow and swallow and wait for it to end.  
Jared didn’t wait for Jensen to finish, he suddenly thrust forward to the top of Jensen's throat, choking him. Forcing himself further, until he pushed right into Jensen’s throat, making Jensen gag, Jared didn’t stop.

“Breathe through your nose, pretty. Come on, breathe for me pretty Jenny.”

Jensen wanted to scream at him, tell him that if he did breathe, it wasn't for Jared, it wasn't, but he didn't think that Jared would give a fuck, oh fuck, fuckiity fuck. Jensen was so fucked and he just...

That's when the phone rang. For a moment, Jensen thought he was saved, maybe Jared would let him go, would pick up the phone and let Jensen be, even if only for a moment, but he wasn't that lucky. Jared just reached behind him, nearly pulling the phone to the floor as he grabbed it without ever leaving Jensen's mouth.

"Lick it, my pretty." he ordered Jensen, as he finally stilled, before picking up the phone. “Jensen’s office. Jenny can’t come to the phone right now, because he’s too busy sucking my dick, may I help you.” He said it in such a mockery of perfect phone manners that Jensen couldn’t help but wonder if the man had worked as a receptionist before. Jared’s foot kicked Jensen’s thigh, reminding him of what he was supposed to be doing.

Jensen didn’t hear the answer, but he couldn’t help but be forced to follow as Jared straightened up, one hand palming Jensen’s head, while the other clicked the phone on speaker before putting the receiver on the desk.

“Well hello, if it isn’t my favorite fed, Agent Morgan.”

“What do you want, Padalecki?”

“Me?” Jared leaned back, his hand grabbed the back of Jensen’s head. Keeping his mouth over his dick as if he was some kind of tea cozy for dicks. Jared actually moaned as the unexpected movement made Jensen’s teeth scrape along the man’s cock, before Jensen could think to be careful. “I’m easy, agent. A warm mouth, a nice ass and my dick coated in red. Didn’t your sister tell you that after we had our little encounter.”

Jensen could almost hear the agent’s rage, could hear how the men took deep breaths trying to regain control before responding.

"What are your demands Padalecki?"

"A free getaway for me and my men, no police escort, no helicopters, and we take whatever we want with us."

"You know I can't agree to that." The deep voice on the other end of the line answered.

"Then you leave me no other choice." Jared said, almost regretfully. Jensen stopped breathing for a second before Jared playfully slapped his head, making him continue sucking and licking the cock in his mouth.

"What? You'll kill your hostages?"

"Killing's so crude, agent. But my men well... they get impatient, they get bored.. if this lasts any longer I'll have to do something to keep up morale. Maybe I'll tell them they can have the catholic school girl. What do you say Jenny..." the last words were turned to Jensen. "how old do you think she is, fourteen, fifteen? Think she could fit that purty little mouth of hers around Chad's dick while Chris fucks her ass? Think she'd like to have Steve fondling her breasts, perking up those sweet little nipples."

Jensen couldn't help think of the young teenager Jared was talking about. Just a sweet little girl, to think of her going through even what Jensen had gone through, or worse, the horror was unimaginable.

"And then once she's worn out, they can move on to the next and the next. There's about fourteen people in this bank, think we can get through all of them before your men finally let us go, Agent Morgan?"

"I can't." The agent whispered.

"Don't worry, Jeff, I'm sure my men will appreciate it, they've been pretty damn horny all week."

"Wait, please, I'll talk to the commissioner, I just can't..."

"Prove that you're willing to try Morgan. You get me five pizzas, two packs of condoms, and four six packs of good German beer. And I'll consider that you may realize just how serious I am about this."

"Anything else?"

Jensen shivered at the way Jared looked at him. "I'll let you know if I think of it."

Then he clicked off the phone and returned his attention to Jensen.

"Now where were we?"

And he started back up thrusting in Jensen's mouth, until the edges of Jensen's mouth started bruising and just the touch of Jared's balls against his chin became like a battering ram, leaving him silently begging for mercy.

 

***

 

When he finally let go, Jensen slumped to the floor, curling up on himself, desperate to get away, but too afraid to move an inch. Jared kicked him over, forcing him on his knees, facing the glass of the window. It made Jensen look at himself in the shiny surface of the glass, the torn lips, blood filling out what the ink had left open. A heart with an arrow drawn on one cheek, and a flower on the other, both covering a background of bruises.

“It’ll take a while before Morgan calls back. Jeff likes to talk tough, but he’s a big softie underneath. He’s probably begging his bosses already to give in so that big bad me will take my men and leave. He’s just so much fun to rile up.”

Jensen looked over his shoulder, wanting to keep Jared in his sight at all times. He shuddered as Jared pulled out one of the barely used golf club. Jensen had never even used the one that Jared was holding right now.

Jared took the shaft of the driver, pretending to hit something, it made Jensen cringe as the metal  
came seconds from hitting Jensen’s head. Jared threw it to the floor and did the same with three others before he pulled out the wood.

It’s flat metal surface was inlaid with wood and Jensen cringed as Jared made another sweep, slower this time, ending up against Jensen’s backside. “Nice.” Jared whispered, far too happy for Jensen’s comfort.

Then it swung down again, hitting Jensen’s left cheek. Jensen screamed. Then it his right cheek. Jensen couldn’t help himself, he tried to crawl away, unable to stay put any longer, crawling under the desk, begging Jared to stop, anything to avoid another hit, scared that the next hit would catch his balls.

“Out, Jenny, or I’ll drag you out.”

Jensen couldn’t even remember what he said, begging, pleading Jared to stop. None of it helped as Jared grabbed his leg and tugged him out from under the desk, pulling him up and over it, putting a few more marks on his back with the pen.

“Stay Jenny. Move and I'll add it to your list of punishments. Every mark I make on your back is another punishment owing and you've got over twenty already.” Jensen froze, tears streamed down his face.

If Jared didn't consider what he'd already done punishment, what the hell did he consider punishment? Jensen stayed put, even as Jared went through his cupboard, Jensen had no idea what he was looking for, but he wasn’t about to offer to help.

Jared came back a few minutes later, he was tearing something off. It wasn't until Jared grabbed his wrist that Jensen noticed it was duct tape.

Jensen didn’t even try to fight as Jared taped one wrist to the left side of the desk, and the other on the opposing side. Leaving Jensen hanging over the desk, his ass up in the air. After that Jensen felt his feet kicked apart, and his knees taped to the desk as well. He had to stand on his toes to stay up.

Jared grabbed hold of Jensen’s dick, Jensen screeched.

“You’re so noisy, Don’t you think it’s scaring the kids outside if you keep screaming like this? They might even start thinking you’re not enjoying yourself.”

“I’m not.” Jensen whispered. He didn’t realize he’d said the words out loud until after they’d already left his mouth.

“You’re just set on ruining my fun, aren’t you, Jenny?”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sure you are.” Jared moved back to the cupboard, Jensen could hear it open, could hear Jared shuffling in it, and then he heard Jared’s steps as he came back. “I think Jenny, that you need to understand who’s in charge here, and I don’t think you can do that until you know what punishment really means.

Jensen started muttering no, over and over again, Jared didn’t seem to care, he just added a few more marks on Jensen’s back, until he got tired of waiting and just grabbed Jensen’s mouth, pushing it wide open. “Do you think I’m joking, Jenny. Do you think I’m a joke?”

Jensen couldn’t answer. Suddenly something was pushed into his mouth. It wasn’t until Jared came forward with a second thing, Jensen realised what it was, a golf ball. Jensen tried to spit out the first ball, but before he could do so, Jared jammed in the second one, and then a third, and a fourth. The last two didn't even get in the whole way, and Jared grabbed the duct tape, turning it around Jensen's head and over his mouth, over and over. Jensen couldn't open or close his mouth, had trouble breathing, his nose was just clear enough for him not to die of a lack of air.

“That’s better. Now where can I put these others.” The last words were said as he threw four more packs with three golf balls a piece on the desk next to Jensen’s face. The risk of keeping his golf clubs at the office instead of stuffing them somewhere in his closet at home where he’d probably have forgotten all about them, was that his co-workers seemed to think he’d actually be happy to get more of those damn balls for a present when they didn’t know what else to give.

This wasn’t the first time he wished he’d just said he didn’t play golf when Mister Kripke first asked him, but he’d never expected to be punished like this for trying to fit in.

His head was shaking no, over and over, and Jared stopped behind him, patting him on the head. “Shh, I’m not angry, pretty Jenny, you just need to learn.” He moved closer at Jensen’s back, his fingers spreading across Jensen’s cheeks, spreading them open. Jensen would have screamed if he could have, instead he moaned in pain, as Jared pulled and rubbed something on his ass, before penetrating him again. “You feel so good, pretty Jenny, so tight. So I’ll have to open you up first, get you ready for what I want. By the time I leave here, you’ll know what my fist will feel inside you, so instead of just a punishment, you should see this as a way to get you ready. Can you do that, Jenny?”

‘A what?’ Jensen started bucking for real, but the duct tape was too strong and no matter how hard he struggled he couldn’t get out of it.

Jared pushed his cock back into Jensen's ass and as he pounded into Jensen he adjusted his angle to hit Jensen's prostate with every thrust forcing the bound man's cock to harden. But this time instead of forcing Jensen to come as he did, Jared grabbed an thick elastic from the elastic ball and snapped it around Jensen’s dick. It cut into his circulation, and kept him hard.

Jensen started praying, promising God that if only, if only the Lord would save him, he’d be good, he’d never sin again, he’d never look at another man, never, he knew he was bad, but did he really deserve this? No matter what his father said, he refused to believe that.

He’d never turned his back on God, had God really turned his back on him?

"Now, Pretty Jenny, for your punishment"

Despite the tears streaming from his eyes, Jensen saw Jared pick up another golf ball and coat it with a squirt of hand cream that Jensen idly realized Jared must have brought with him from the restroom. Too soon he felt his cheeks being parted again and the ball pushed against his hole until the muscles gave and it slipped inside. Again and again Jared repeated the process until Jensen could feel them bumping into each other and he wondered if Jared planned to tear him apart from the inside out. A bullet to the head would be far kinder.

He whimpered and squirmed at the over full sensation. Jensen lost count after the fourth, no fifth ball was pushed inside, just that there were far too many, and Jared couldn’t do this, and please God, make it stop…

Jensen could feel it under his stomach, the balls, forcing their way up, he tried to close his eyes, but they were forced open again, as Jared playfully smacked Jensen’s bottom, smashing his already painful dick into the desk in front of him.

“Oh Jenny, I just love to see you jiggle. What do you think, think you can take a few more?” And then his hand moved and forced in another one, it slipped in, barely. “The way my handprint shows on that pale skin of yours, it’s sublime. To think that yesterday, and the day before that and all month long, you sat here, all prim and proper while we cased the place. I saw you coming across the street in your suit and tie and I knew, I just knew how lovely you’d be. I almost wish you’d worn that tie today, but I guess that was too much to ask.”

“Just one more, my pretty.” And before Jensen could get ready, Jared pushed in one last ball, “This won’t stay in, will it?” Jared commented before sticking another strip of duct tape over it to keep the balls inside. He smoothed it down as though it was a giant sticking plaster. “There, I’ve always been a master of improvisation, even if I do say so myself.”

Then he picked up Jensen’s pen knife, Jensen watched in fear as Jared held it over his hand.

“It’s just too bad that you’ve still got at least a dozen marks on your punishment tally left to go and I’ve got nowhere left to stick a nice juicy ball. Whatever should I do now?”

The pen knife ended up between Jensen’s middle finger and his ring finger, making Jensen shake, which only made the golf balls move in his ass, which made his cock hurt which… Jensen had never wanted to kill anyone as much as he did with Jared now.

“I could always create a new hole to put my balls into, but… then I’m stuck with all that blood dripping out and you might die before I’m finished. And that would end the fun early, now wouldn’t it?”

He cut Jensen’s hands loose leaving Jensen to hang on to the desk, the ones on his legs came next. Jensen slid down to the floor, and Jared was next to him before he could even think of trying to crawl away.

Jensen noticed that Jared was holding his paperclip magnet.  
Jared held one of them between two fingers before rubbing Jensen’s left nipple with his other hand. Jensen willed it to do the opposite of whatever Jared wanted with it. It didn’t help, Jensen could feel the nipple stand up and go hard and as soon as it did, Jared clipped one of the paperclips over it. Jensen thought he’d gotten used to pain by now, but somehow this still managed to get through.

He tried to howl through the golf ball gag, but all that came out was a throaty moan and more tears squeezed out of his eyes as he panted and writhed. He barely even noticed when the second one was clipped on over the other nipple, the pain just merged into one and somehow worst of all, his cock grew harder and his balls throbbed in time to his thudding heartbeat.

He was barely capable of thinking when Jared pulled him up, letting him rest against his shoulder as the man walked them both to the other side of the desk, up to the chair. Jensen stood there, dizzy and confused, wanting something, but not sure what, barely able to keep standing as Jared sat down, spreading Jensen’s legs over Jared’s lap, pulling him down by his cock making him face Jared as he sat down.

Jared kept one hand gripping Jensen's cock while his other strayed around to rub in between Jensen’s crack, pushing at the balls that were protruded from under the duck tape plaster, then that hand moved on to grab another paperclip, a larger one this time, and Jensen screamed without sound as Jared forced the clip around the tip of Jensen’s dick.

After that, Jared attached a few more of the clips, pulling skin together, but none surpassed the pain that came before it. The pain that still coursed through him, that kept, kept… ringing through his head, ringing, like, it took him some time before he realized it was the phone that was ringing.

Jared ignored the phone and Jensen almost wanted to ask him to just pick up the damn thing that was giving him a headache and could Jared please stop; having a headache was supposed to end sex, wasn’t it? But instead, Jared’s hand moved over Jensen’s head, touching his ears, before attaching one last clip, Jensen hadn’t even noticed that Jared had been running out of them.

The phone stopped for a second, and then it started up again. Jensen realized it had been doing that the entire time, whomever was calling them was trying to avoid the answering machine.

“You know I should just pull the plug.” Jared mentioned. “Think that’ll teach him to be less annoying.”

They both knew who was probably at the other end of the line, and somehow Jared didn’t give a damn.

There’s something to be said about a certain disregard of authority, Jensen could understand that, but he also knew that the longer this took, the more unpredictable that Jared got. And really, the sooner Jared left, the sooner, Jensen could slip out of sight and hope to never be seen again, preferably before Jared’s fist went anywhere near Jensen’s ass; that fist was huuuuuge, thank you very much.

Then the phone in Jensen’s office stopped ringing and another phone started up, this one at the desk in the waiting room.

It kept ringing, until Jared finally yelled out.

"Somebody pick up that damn phone."

Jared started rubbing his dick up against Jensen's ass, pushing the balls in deeper and deeper, making Jensen groan in desperation. He stared outside, at the waiting room, even with the lattices blocking the sight, Jensen could see how one of Jared’s people grabbed Marie’s arm and forced her towards the phone.

“Make him tell you what the fuck he wants!” the guy yelled at her. Marie was sobbing, and Jensen could only imagine the horror she was going through. Marie was so easily scared.

Something was growing harder underneath him, something that Jensen didn't want to think of, but that he could feel pushing against the tape.

"Can you believe I'm actually sorry I put those things in there?"

"You're sorry?" Jensen thought, but he was almost glad that the balls in his mouth kept him from saying it.

“Keeping me out of my rightful place, settling in where my cock should be, I’m almost jealous of them.”

They heard a knock on the door and it was Marie, she was shaking as she opened the door, her hands in front of her. She was crying. She screamed when she saw Jensen, what Jared was doing to him.

Jensen begged her to look away, begged her with his eyes, but she stood frozen.

“Yes?” Jared said, looking at Marie. Jensen was scared of what Jared’s attention could mean, so he jiggled a bit, trying to keep the man’s attention on him rather than on poor Marie.

“Agent Morgan said they were ready to send in your order, they just want to know how to arrange the drop off.”

"Does he now?"Jared's hand moved up and down Jensen's cock, pinching it, pushing the paperclip on it even tighter

"Tell him I'm sending a hostage to the door. If he tries anything, the hostage dies, and if anything's missing from the delivery, then well... he knows what'll happen."

Jensen squirmed at the words, at Marie's pity, at Jared's dick rubbing up against his ass, hell even at just sitting here naked for everyone to see.

“Man, Jenny, you sure give good squirm.” Jared said as he helped Jensen up on his feet. Marie left, back to the phone "Come on, pretty Jenny, we've got a delivery to receive."

It took Jensen a moment to realize that Jared planned for him to go out to the front porch and pick up the pizzas, outside, where everyone could see him, could see his shame. He stared at Jared, begging, pleading him not to make him go out there, but it was too late and Jared had no intention to give in on anything.

Jared pushed him forward and Jensen had no choice but to go where he was being directed. Past the front desks, into the waiting room and up to the door, Jared no more than a few feet behind him.

“Now open the door Jenny.”

Jensen was shivering, feeling a brush of cold air go over his spine that had nothing to do with the evening air and everything to do with his urge to hide in a corner somewhere. As soon as he opened the door, he felt a dozen lights flashing in his eyes. He could see camera vans right behind the police line, he could see people staring, at him.

Jensen was crying and stumbled, falling to his knees.

“That’s it, Jenny, crawl up to the boxes and bring them here, one by one. Give them a good long look at that perfect ass of yours.” Jensen crawled forward as Jared remained just behind the door, still talking. “Ssshhh Jenny, don’t cry. You’ve got nothing to be ashamed of. People all over the city, all over the country will be drooling over you, wishing it was them enjoying your ass instead of me.” Jensen froze halfway through, unable to move further into the light.

He sat up on his knees, one hand moving to his eyes to keep the light out.

“Jenny!” But Jensen sat frozen like a deer caught in headlights. For a moment nothing seemed to happen, then suddenly Jensen felt someone grab his wrists. He realized a second later that it was Jared who’d come out from behind cover, forcing Jensen to his feet.

“It’s alright pretty, I’ll help you. We’ll get that pizza and then while the others are eating, I’m going to enjoy pulling those balls back out of your ass, one at a time, and I’m going to take my time as I eat my pizza with you lying over my lap like a nice lap table. Think you can do ‘that’, Jenny?”

Jensen whimpered, but Jared continued whispering in his ear, about how everyone was watching Jensen’s bowlegs, knowing how they got that way, how everyone could see him waggle and was probably wondering what was going on.

The cops backed off a bit, as Jared told Jensen to pick up the pizzas, his hand still holding Jensen’s wrists. Jared felt hot compared to the cold night air and Jensen felt blinded, wondering how Jared expected him to follow his order without his hands. Then Jared let go, pushing him forward, making him stumble again.

The cops had guns out, Jensen looked back at Jared, noticing the smirk on the bad guy’s face. No care, no fear, no shame over what he was doing. Jensen picked up the boxes, trying to get the rest of the items, but there was too much of it to hold. Jared knelt next to him, picking up the beer and the condoms, smirking. And that’s when Jensen lost it, headbutting Jared, kicking him. It was mindless, stupid, there were people still inside that could die because of what he did, but Jared had taken away all that was him, all that made him human, turned him into this scared cornered animal that had nothing left but to lash out. When Jared pulled out his gun, the cops had no choice but to shoot him. Jensen fell to the ground beside him, scared of the sound, almost mindless with terror.

The police stormed into the building. The other criminals tried to shoot, but they were too stunned to react fast enough. Jensen didn’t move, didn’t react. When the medics came up to him, he was about ready to fight them off as he had Jared. It was a burst of adrenaline that lasted until it didn’t, and when it worked out, he slumped down. The paramedics quickly injected him with something to calm him down. It wasn’t until he was in the ambulance that he realized who was sitting right next to him. Jared, how could he be alive?

“Nice one, pretty.” Jared whispered. Jensen trembled, desperate to get away, the paramedics got between them, one of them removed the tape from Jensen’s mouth. The man tried to calm him down, as Jensen spat out the balls, they fell down and bounced on the metal surface.

“Hurts…” Jensen whispered, and the man’s attention moved to the other tape, realizing something was under there as well.

The paramedic's voice was soothing, trying to tell Jensen he’d be safe. But all he could hear was the mad laughter coming from beside them, it was all he’d ever hear again. He never even noticed the bodybag that was left behind, or Jared's dead eyes staring up at the open air, before one of the cops closed the bag.

 

fin


End file.
